creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2015
04:46 co ty tworzysz? 04:46 Co 04:46 Blood jestem dziewczyną c 04:47 * c: 04:47 Słyszałem że w 60 seconds jest wzmianka o hydroprocesorze. 04:47 A co mam tworzyć 04:47 Więc już mają + odemnie. 04:47 tak... 04:47 Xd 04:47 wybacz 04:47 o/ 04:47 w takim razie odmóżdzona 04:47 o/ Preclone 04:47 Shine chce mnie zjeść! D: 04:47 włosy kuro d8 04:47 O/ 04:47 d9 04:47 d7 04:47 d6 04:47 d 04:47 * BowserXL zjada Antasmę 04:47 Kyu frendo! (lf) 04:47 d2 04:47 ne 04:47 d1 04:47 Co ja niby tworzę Blue 04:47 Yo. 04:48 Jol 04:48 Blood* 04:48 Jolo* 04:48 ShineEnemy nie znam Cię, nie zaznajamiam się z nieznajomymi, mama mi zabroniła. 04:48 cuda i dziwy 04:48 Helou 04:48 dokładnie 04:48 uciekaj wrogu 04:48 zero dedukcji... 04:48 Kyu 04:48 To jest troll i noob 04:48 Nos!!! 04:48 bo żebrze 04:48 o kase 04:48 czo 04:48 co to za gwiazdka? 04:48 :o 04:49 Magiczna 04:49 Bowz, to nie jest troll. ;) 04:49 czm nie masz czachy? 04:49 BRM dziwnie się zachowujesz 04:49 Atak wgl to wystarcz Shine... 04:49 To jest Mi. ;0 04:49 To jest Troll 04:49 ;) 04:49 Nje wiem xD 04:49 Nope. 04:49 A, Noseł zmienił nick 04:49 Już daję Ci czaszunię. 04:49 Aha, faktycznie 04:49 Lel, szybko xD 04:49 normalnie się zachowuję 04:49 chyba ty masz coś z głową 04:49 przez MWŚ przestało chcieć mi się pisac 04:50 Co tam się stało? 04:50 E tam 04:50 bany dany 04:50 i autyzm 04:50 Poklócił się z nimi 04:50 i krąg pseudopisarzy żyjących w kółku wzajemnej adoracji 04:50 nie pokłóciłem 04:50 A Nana dali tylko jemu 04:50 napadło na mnie z 5-ciu 04:50 tak w sumie 04:50 i to ja dostawałem 04:50 kicki 04:50 oraz bana 04:50 W sumie słusznego Ale ser też powinien dostać 04:51 jeżeli ja 04:51 to i ty 04:51 NOSEE poprawione. 04:51 ale no cóż.. 04:51 cuda, dziwy... i Goldy 04:51 A, bo oni tam tak mają. 04:51 Thanx 04:51 to po co chodzicie do analfabetów? 04:51 Że się na wzajem podnoszą na duchu. 04:51 ano, owszem 04:51 to jest smutne 04:51 Ale ty ich tam cisnales a ha tylko prowokiwakem 04:51 Jeszcze tylko poprawię w Administracji 04:52 Czuję się lepiej bez tego dodatkowego E C: 04:52 dobra 04:52 Nos 04:52 kończ, Cor 04:52 No cóż 04:52 Niestety 04:52 to moja opowieść 04:52 Ale sa tam fajne oś 04:52 Ale teraz wyglądasz trochę jakby upośledzony 04:52 Hex były karne cejrowskie w nidziele? 04:52 W poniedziałek 04:52 niedziele* 04:52 Nosł nie zauważyłam zmiany ;-; 04:52 Poza tymi 13 04:52 Karny cejrowski Ci się należy :x 04:52 Bo tak ma być xD 04:52 Bo w niedzielę poleciał do czarnobyla robić zdjęcia dzikom latającym po drzewach 04:52 why 04:52 Blood ja bym Ci anulować 04:52 lel 04:52 Ale Ins lubią 04:53 'róbta co chceta" - Powiedział Geralt 04:53 Bo poleciały do czarnobyla i to była Twoja wina! 04:53 Ogólnie oni sie tam propsują na wzajem nieważne co napiszą. 04:53 jak można lubić te 13-letnie dziewczę 04:53 d1 04:53 Nie moja 04:53 To wina Makarona 04:53 A ona się PoRYCZALA PRZEZ CIEBIE to wiesz jesteś wrogiem 04:53 no toć się w głowie nie mieści 04:53 ide na chwilę do MWŚ c: 04:53 idź :D 04:53 Cor, jestem wrogiem 04:53 Śmieszne Ale rozumiesz 04:53 ale mam tam protectorów 04:53 c/b i Roja 04:53 teraz 04:53 no i spoooro osób za mną 04:53 ;--; 04:54 dobra, nwm co robić, a wpadłem w dziwny stan 04:54 nostalgii 04:54 no cóż. Autyzm to autyzm 04:54 nwm. czy pisać czy nie 04:54 już nawet fabuła mi się powaliła 04:55 nie ładuje się xd 04:55 :D 04:55 Jak odchodzisz to weź coś zrób im Na pożegnanie jakieś opowiadanie o nich 04:55 ojj 04:55 wtedy to by zaczęła się gównoburza 04:55 Kyurone ping 04:55 Ja bym się cieszył 04:55 ? 04:55 Corazon 04:55 Delete that shit Pac-xon 04:55 no. coś takiego 04:55 K. 04:55 Rycu PW 04:55 A, Noseł 04:56 Nie masz na razie kolorku 04:56 Ale on wróci. 04:56 k 04:56 I done. 04:56 Geralt kątem oka zauważył sylwetkę nieprzyjaciela. Uderzając młotem z półoborotu powalił wroga 04:56 To co zrobisz? 04:56 Spojrzał. To była Shinigami. 04:56 k 04:56 -Jesteś Salai? Zaraz nauczę Cię bóli. 04:56 bólu* 04:56 kto płakał? 04:57 Corazon 04:57 to nie będzie na pożegnanie 04:57 Rycu. 04:57 to będzie na wywołanie gównoburzy :D 04:57 Ale imię masz kijowe Geralt 04:57 Geralt? Fajne Imię 04:57 lel 04:57 Nie 04:57 tak 04:57 Ale twój wybór 04:57 dobra, to Exi ich pozałatwia 04:57 Pac xon a zagram se 04:57 może byc? 04:57 Lepiej Ty 04:58 Bd większy ból dupy 04:58 nwm. 04:58 ale wiem, że jak ja coś stworze 04:58 to oni sie posrają 04:58 z zawiści 04:58 xD 04:58 mortycja co chciałaś 04:58 kurdebele 04:58 yo 04:58 Corazon 04:58 Pewu. 04:58 skajpa możesz? 04:58 bo mi twoje pw nie dochodzi 04:58 To mi z tym pomożesz 04:58 musisz zrobić relog 04:58 Mi też nie dochodzą PW 04:58 nie odejde 04:58 lel 04:58 Zakładam konto na Skype. 04:58 Rok urodzenia: 1765 04:58 ale. gównoburzę wywołam 04:59 blood 04:59 mówiłem ci na co oni są wrażliwi na MWŚ 04:59 to chyba po mojemu. Czyż nie? 04:59 kto da link do zmiany nicku 04:59 na co? 04:59 pisałem ci 04:59 Zrób nazwij to "Najlepsze opowiadanie bo z naszymi postaciam- Kawaii Super w stylu Anime Saga" 04:59 napisz jeszcze raz 04:59 na skajpie 04:59 @Rycerz śmierci : fajny avatar 04:59 xD 04:59 dzieki 04:59 Corazon 04:59 rządzisz 04:59 xD 04:59 wbijaj 04:59 do ostatniego bastionu elity bez autyzmu 05:00 nerka 05:00 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account 05:00 Corazon 05:00 wiesz co/ 05:00 Ej jeszcze zrób ze z tobą wygrają ale taka karykature zrób 05:00 Będzie insabity 05:01 jestem bita! - krzyczała insabityx 05:01 xD 05:01 tam jest karó (captcha) 05:01 kurdebele 05:01 dowale po chińskich bajkach 05:01 dam tych bohaterów 05:01 blood 05:01 Wj daj tam Lorazona Kaharzeza 05:01 xD DD 05:01 na MWŚ jest karu XD 05:01 xD D 05:01 pozdrów go ode mnie 05:01 xD 05:01 It Insanity powie że dla niej nie istnieje 05:01 xD D 05:01 gotowe XD 05:01 wiesz co zrobisz? 05:01 będziesz ją bił 05:01 xD 05:02 Lorazon będzie ją tłukł 05:02 A ona powie ze dla niej nie istnieje i zniknie 05:02 Geralt został teleportowany na jakiś dziwny świat. Na szczęscie nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu Exi i Thia 05:02 - Gdzie my jesteśmy? 05:03 I napiszesz i Lorazon UMRZYŁ 05:03 na szczęście nie był sam towarzyszyła mu kiła i rzeżączka XD XD XD 05:03 -Nie wiadomo. Ale moje radary wykrywają duże stężenie autyzmu 05:03 - O nie! TOć to gorsze od kałosu!!! 05:03 -ty dla mnie nie istniejesz - powiedziała instabity do Lorazona 05:03 I napisz ze przegrasz Ale zrób zm ich totalich matołów 05:03 I Lorazon umrzył 05:04 * 05:04 i na koniec 05:04 podsumowanie: z autyzmem nie wygrasz 05:04 xD 05:04 Antasma 05:04 kurde 05:04 ? 05:04 chłopaki 05:04 zrobiliście mi dzien 05:04 xD 05:04 to będzie krótkie ale tematyczne 05:04 i Geralt z ekipą uciekną tp 05:04 Ej Ale wiesz UMRZYŁ Ale wcześniej jak w Anime wrzeszczal i rzucał się a potem BOOM 05:04 xD 4 05:04 bu, 05:04 kisne 05:04 xD dDd 05:05 Cor, kiedy będziesz na skajpie? 05:05 Anta widzę że MWŚ to nie jest twoje miejsce na ziemi XD 05:05 Bludy kiszone 05:05 Anta, ogar 05:05 No niestety 05:05 Rycu 05:05 ale to będzie beka 05:05 xD 05:05 Zmieniłem nick B) 05:05 Teraz tylko czekoć 05:05 Na jaki? 05:05 pw 05:06 Corazon 05:06 to będzie xD 05:06 Jeszcze nie wykickali mnie za analfabetów XD 05:06 Ale mówię Ci ty reż umrzy j i napisz ze cieszyli się jak debil 05:06 xD DD 05:06 nie umre 05:06 ale będę ranny 05:06 i oni sięcieszyli 05:06 ale ja uciekłemi 05:06 i dostali bólu dupy 05:06 xD 05:06 Ehh głupki by była lepsza karykatura 05:06 blood 05:06 kiedy akcja? 05:06 która? 05:06 * ShineEnemy Pro! (all!) 05:06 o wiesz 05:07 bo dużo ich mam zaplanowanych 05:07 MWŚ 05:07 aaa 05:07 te opowiadanie? 05:07 Ja mam umrzyc bo jestem dla Ins martwy 05:07 ta 05:07 Jaka akcja? 05:07 dzisiaj może napiszę 05:07 Kuro 05:07 oks 05:07 napisze taką totalną karykature mws 05:07 Salai itd. 05:07 BRM czekaj 2015 06 23